tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
House Hawksly
House Hawksly is a noble house in High Rock and one of the ruling families within the Kingdom of Moorwing. Background and founding The house is one of the youngest in the province, founded in 3E 230 by Floyd Kinghart-Hawksly, the son of Vincent Kinghart. Vincent was the leader of the crumbling House Kinghart at that time, the house that ceased to exist in 3E 221 after his assassination. Floyd, having married a noblewoman by the name of Rosalyn Hawksly, the daughter of a very influential man of the Isle of Betony, established a new house nine years later with their help. Rosalyn's successor, Bernard Hawksly, turned the house into one of the largest and most influential factions in southern High Rock, with ties to the royal families all over the province. As of 4E 210, during the Eltheric War I, House Hawksly becomes an adversary of the newfound Kingdom of Betony, with the latter's ruler, Eoin Emax, imprisoning Ciel Hawksly and capturing and eventually executing his sister Ysolda, the Queen of Camlorn. In 4E 216, the Kingdom of Moorwing is founded, consisting of Fiefdoms of Betony, Wayrest, Camlorn and Daggerfall, the formermost three being House Hawksly's towns. This led to a dispute between the leader, Marc Hawksly, and the King. In 4E 217, after signing a Northpoint Peace Treaty on behalf of House Hoïnart, House Hawksly remains at odds with Moorwing until Emax' assassination in 4E 220 at the hands of Moric Chaudry-Lort and Frieda Maulhand. The latter is also responsible for murdering Crendal of House Ancent, a rivaling faction of House Hawksly, thus increasing the disposition of the house members towards Moorwing's new rulers. The relations would soon flourish greatly over the course of a single year until the outbreak of Ephesus Plague in 4E 221, an event that devastated the province and led to Eltheric War II. House Hawksly ceased its existence on mainland High Rock, with Fiefdom of Betony remaining their only safe haven for the time being. Notable current members *'Edwyn Hawksly II' (4E 217 - ???) - the thirteenth and current leader of the House and the successor to Marc Hawksly, who died during Eltheric War I; *'Ciel Hawksly' - a nobleman of the House, who had been imprisoned by Emax and escaped later on; *'Corrick Auberdine' - a nobleman of the House and the royal designer who is credited for drawing the new insignia for the House's banner following the reforms in the province. Notable former members *'Floyd Kinghart-Hawksly' (3E 230 - 3E 271) - the founder of the House; *'Rosalyn Hawksly' (3E 271 - 3E 276) - Floyd's wife and successor after his untimely death in 3E 271. Also known as the only female leader of the House until her eventual death five years later; *'Bernard Hawksly' (3E 276 - 3E 300) - the son of Floyd and Rosalyn and the third leader of the House, known for turning the family into one of the most influential factions in the province; *'Willem Hawksly I' (3E 300 - 3E 345) - the fourth leader of the House; *'Willem Hawksly II' (3E 345 - 3E 360) - the fifth leader of the House; *'Edwyn Hawksly I' (3E 360 - 3E 430) - the sixth leader of the House; *'Vincent Hawksly' (3E 430 - 4E 45) - the seventh leader of the House; *'Willem Hawksly III' (4E 45 - 4E 87) - the eighth leader of the House; *'Merthierry Hawksly' (4E 87 - 4E 123) - the ninth leader of the House; *'Cirges Hawksly' (4E 123 - 4E 165) - the tenth leader of the House, also known as "Cirges the Fair"; *'Lewin Hawksly' (4E 165 - 4E 200) - the eleventh leader of the House; *'Marc Hawksly' (4E 200 - 4E 217) - the twelfth leader of the House, known for opposing King Eoin during Eltheric War I; *'Ysolda Hawksly' - the former Queen of Camlorn, who had been captured and tortured by King Eoin during Eltheric War I; *'Aelwin Hawksly' - a supposed successor to Edwyn Hawksly II who had been banished from the House after being framed for treachery by Candice Hawksly, Ciel's second wife. Category:Factions Category:Bloodlines Category:Houses